You Give Me Love
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: First mimato in a while. Songfic. Matt gets a little depressed and feels horrible about himself. How can Mimi change his mind? Please R


AN: I haven't come out w/ a digimon story(nevertheless a mimato) in ages! Sorry about my little phase w/ Sailormoon. It's still going on, but the minute I heard this song, I just had to write a fanfic about it. O yea, I don't own this song cuz if I did, I'd be rich. It's sung by Faith Hill, enjoy!  
  
You Give Me Love  
  
You turn around  
Then you ask me behind tears of doubt  
Just what do I see in you  
  
"Matt?" I whispered softly as I entered the living room. It's been two years since I moved into his apartment. It's been two years since I'd went through my age of depression. "What are you doing, hon?" I asked, leaning against the doorway. He sat there by the window and spaced out.  
  
He looked at me for a quick second, but then turned back to his gaze outside. It only took me that second to realize that something is really troubling him. I stood in silence, waiting for him to say something. It seemed like that moment would never come. But finally, he spoke. "What... do you see in me, Mimi?" I was surprised by his words and his tone. I could hear tears in his voice and could tell that the words were choked out.   
  
"Matt, you know how important you are to me," I said quietly, the tension still hanging eerily above us. Seeing him wipe a tear from his eye, I walked over to him. He didn't move or react when I sat down and wrapped my arms around him from behind. Laying my head on his back, I closed my eyes. "What's on your mind, Matt?"  
  
"Just, please... answer my question," he said almost breathlessly.  
  
Please don't cry  
I know sometimes it seems we barely get by  
But you don't see how much you do  
To get me through  
  
A tear drop fell on the back of my hand and slowly dripped down, tickly my once delicate skin. I reached my hand up and wiped another tear that was running down his face. "Don't cry, honey." Matt had been going through a hard time lately. He couldn't come up with any new songs and his band was blaming everything on him. With no income, I began working.  
  
That doesn't matter much to me, though. He makes me happy, he'd always made me happy. When everyone else put me down, he was the one behind me a hundred percent. He's everything to me.   
  
When the world is cold  
And I need a friend to hold  
You give me love  
You give me love  
And when my hope is gone  
And I feel I can't go on  
You pick me up  
You give me love  
You give me love  
  
I'd went through depression, and during that time, everything was dark, cold. He was like my candle in the darkness, providing me with light, warmth, and a sense of direction. He was the only one who would hold me and tell me everything's going to be all right. He was the one who believed that I would get better.  
  
I apologize  
If I never told you what you are in my eyes  
Oh baby, let me tell you now  
Every day  
Looks sweeter knowing you'll be there in every way  
Now how can you say that's not enough  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered. He turned his head and looked at me, puzzled. I stared at him right back in the eye. "I'm sorry I never told you how I feel about you. You're everything to me. Everything is worth it if I can be with you everyday. Every morning, I wake up knowing you're there, and there's nothing I'm afraid of. To me, that's more than enough." His eyes became glassy with tears one more time, but they seemed like tears of joy.  
  
'Cause when the world is cold  
And I need a friend to hold  
You give me love  
You give me love  
And when my hope is gone  
And it feels I can't go on  
You pick me up  
You give me love  
  
"But I'd promised that I'd take care of you. Now look at me. I can't even write a decent song for goodness' sake!" He said, frustrated as he threw the stack of papers against the wall. It hurt me so much to see him like this.  
  
You give me  
  
Everything my heart desires  
Morning sun and midnight fires  
Someone there to share my dreams  
With you I have everything  
  
"You are taking care of me, Matt. You're taking great care of me," I said as I put my head back on his warm back. "You've given me everything I'd ever wanted, love, happiness. You've always listened, Matt, and that means so much to me... I love you, Matt," I said softly. I must've said those words before. I'd felt them for such a long time, but it seemed like that was the first time I'd ever expressed myself.  
  
When the world is cold  
And I need a friend to hold  
You give me love  
You give me love  
And when my hope is gone  
And I feel I can't go on  
You pick me up  
You give me love  
You give me love  
  
He turned around, still in my embrace and held my face with two hands. Gently, he planted a kiss on my lips before staring me in the eye again. "Thank you," he whispered and held me.   
  
"Don't thank me just yet. We'll always have each other."  



End file.
